1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer having an integral type hand writing input/display device and a keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a work station or a personal computer comprises a display and a keyboard. A mouse, etc. are used as a pointing device.
Recently, an integral type hand writing input/display device, which has transparent tablets for coordinate data superimposed input on a liquid-crystal display, has been developed and has attracted considerable attention. The integral type hand writing input/display device does not employ an indirect process in which a cursor is moved by means of a mouse to point an object on the display. By contrast, in this device, an object on the liquid-crystal display can be pointed directly. When a character, sign or line is written by hand, the written image is displayed at the location of the hand writing, as if the character, etc. were written on a paper sheet by means of a pencil. Thus, the device is very easy to operate.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional work station employing such an integral type hand writing input/display device. In the work station 1, an integral type hand write input/display device 3 is used as a main man/machine interface. A keyboard may not be provided or a keyboard 5 may be selectively provided as an additional device.
Since an information processor such as a work station employing the integral type hand writing input/display device requires no skill in its operations; anyone can operate it easily. However, for example, when a large amount of character text is input, a person who is accustomed to keyboard operations can input data more efficiently with a keyboard than with the integral type hand writing input/display device. In an information processor using the integral type hand writing input/display device however, a keyboard generally is not provided. Thus, data input must be carried out by an inefficient method.
Where a keyboard is provided for data input, the apparatus (i.e. the integral type hand writing input/display device and keyboard) occupies a considerable area on the desk, as shown in FIG. 1. In addition, since the keyboard is connected as an additional device, it is inconvenient to carry the apparatus.